Generally speaking, a sensor is a device that measures an observable attribute and converts it into one or more electrical signals which can be recorded and/or subsequent (or concurrently) evaluated by another device (e.g., a computer system) and/or a human observer. Sensors are routinely used both to acquire biometric data (e.g., from a human test subject) and non-biometric data to measure attributes such as temperature, wind speed, humidity, salinity, barometric pressure, sound, light, and the like.
Biometric data often is acquired using appropriate sensors attached to a human subject to evaluate physiological activity of various organs, such as the heart or brain. The biometric data so acquired can be analyzed to look for patterns that ma assist in diagnosing various conditions. For example, the electrical activity of the heart can be monitored to track various aspects of the functioning of the heart. Cardiac electrical activity can be indicative of disease states or other physiological conditions ranging from benign to fatal. Many other types of biometric data are routinely acquired and used by clinicians to assess health related factors.